Welcome, NEETs! (ON HIATUS)
by LunarS0u1
Summary: After being defeated by all of the nations, Tet still wanted some fun. He looked at many different universes, until he found the perfect one. What is better than sending the two to a rich highschool, where the students want to have fun? How can two NEETs fit in? What awaits them in Ouran?
1. Prologue

I've had this idea for awhile now, and I noticed that there aren't that many No Game No Life fanfics. So I'm gonna contribute to the group! Grow, flower bud! ***Twirls like Tamaki, and rants about how amazing No Game No Life is.***

**[Disclaimer: I do not own No Game No Life and Ouran Highschool Host Club.]**

* * *

**Tet's POV**

* * *

The large chess pieces move toward my king, causing my opponent to smile evilly. "Check," He started, letting his sister take half of the fame.

"Mate." Her quiet voice was soft as angel's, yet as happy as her brother Sora's. "Shiro, we... WE DEFEATED HIM!" Sora grabbed his still eleven years old sister, and celebrated without thinking about the worldwide audience watching. Shiro softly gigled as Stephanie Dola, or Steph, started to scold the two. "Everyone in this world can see you! What are you two thinking?!" Steph looked at Sora, and not really Shiro, since he was the one at fault.

"Minna-san," I smiled, getting the attention of everyone in the room. "I would like to speak with Sora and Shiro, ** privately**." Everyone left the room, and the 'T.V.' turned off for everyone in the world who were watching. "Sora, Shiro, I-" Sora yawned loudly, and interrupted me.

"You don't want to be bored, so you are going to send us somewhere," He looked at me with blank eyes. "Am I right." I sweat dropped. That was more of a statement than a question. "Interesting! No matter what, you surprise me!" I beamed, and got a cold stare as a response.

"Yes, you will be sent to Ouran Highschool Academy, and you will have to survive without any of your friends." A gloomy aura surrounded the NEET as shock filled their faces. "W-we have to go to school?!" I smiled and chuckled at their childish behavior.

"You both can pass for the scholarship, and I can get you a house. Get your stuff and meet me in the castle." I disappeared from their sight. Sora sighed and grabbed his little sister's hand. "Well Shiro, we are going on another adventure."

Shiro looked down at her feet as they walked out. "To the worst place ever." She mumbled. The left and I reappeared.

"Now, let us have some fun!"

* * *

Hurray! Done! I don't know how to include Sora's 'personality', but I'll be fine!


	2. Chapter 1

W-Wow! I already have FIVE people who follow this story! And I got two reviews! Thank you so much for reading!

**[Disclaimer: I do not own No Game No Life or Ouran Highschool Host Club.]**

* * *

**Third Person**

* * *

Everyone was oblivious about what went down in the time that they left. And so, since they didn't know, they thought the king and queen of Imanity had been upgraded to Gods. As Sora and Shiro sulked towards Jibril, Izuna, Kurami, Fiel, and of course, Steph, people cheered and congratulated them. Steph handed them cookies that said, 'Congrats!' and they took them. They stuffed the food into their mouths, and sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Steph asked, looking at the two, who were acting like babies. "Are you just super happy?!" They looked up at her like she was insane. As if they were happy. "We..." Shiro choked out through her sobs. Sora took a deep breath and started to man up in those horrible times.

"We have to go to school!" He yelled, only to get laughed at by Kurami. "What," She laughed, earning glares from Sora and Shiro.

"You two, the best players in the world, is afraid of school?" She froze as Shiro and started to gossip to each other. "Did you see that girl's chest?" Shiro nodded. "It's flatter than mine!" Shiro remarked as Sora nodded.

"And..." Shiro looked at Kurami evilly. Chills went down everyone's spines. "She is a real cry-baby." Kurami fell on her knees, crying her heart out as Sora sweat dropped. "Uh... Shiro? Don't you th-"

"She deserved it." Shock filled everyone's face as Sora tried to cover his own shock. Luckily, people had their attention to 'innocent' Shiro, not the 'overly concerned' brother.

Jibril coughed, gaining the attention from everyone in the room. "I think we should let our masters speak about why they have to go to school." Everyone nodded and turn their attention to the siblings. Sora stood up and walked over to a wooden table, climbing on to it. "Someone! We need to broadcast this!" He shouted to no one in particular. Once someone told him it was about to broadcast, he grabbed Shiro and placed her in front of him. He looked at the audience with a blank face.

"Hello, everyone!" He started. "I think that everyone would like to know what had happened." He stopped for a moment, making the people watching very anxious. "We spoke to Tet, and he said he has a horrifying challenge for us. So horrible, that we can not say this on T.-" The red-head stopped his overly-dramatic sentence, leaving everyone wondering what is a 'T.'?

"-on air. But! Since we cannot refuse the almighty God, we will not be able to preform our duties as King," Shiro looked at her brother and frowned. "And Queen." Sora and Shiro both hated having to go after all they have done.

"And so, we have 'decided' that Stephanie Sola, Jibril, Kurami Zell, and Fiel will take over." He finished, leaving the group in shock.

"Wait, what?!"


	3. Chapter 2

I'm writing this as I'm on a plane for Disneyland! HURRAY! Well, I'm really only here for the California Adventure ride. It is the first roller coaster I had rode when I was like... Ten.

**[****Disclaimer****: ****I ****do ****not ****own ****No ****Game ****No ****Life ****or ****Ouran ****Highschool ****Host ****Club****.]**

* * *

**Stephanie's ****POV**

* * *

"WHAT!" I shouted. Thankfully, we were in a private room or someone might of seen my behavior. We had sent everyone else home.

"Hey, don't scream. Besides, you **_are_** the princess of this kingdom." He said, unfazed. He placed Shiro on his lap, and she pressed her face into his chest. "Ah, my dear sister," He started, and rambled on.

_What__am__I__going__to__do__? _I thought as I stared at the ribbons on my dress. _I __really __can't __play __any __winning __games__, __and __with __Sora __and__ Shiro gone, __multiple __people __might __try __to __take __charge__._

After Sora finally finished, I decided to speak about my thoughts.

"But if yo-" Sora sighed loudly, interrupting me. "I know. I know. But until we get back, don't play any games that are about ranks." He said, and Shiro asked me who am I. Of course, they freaked out. As I (**A/N**: **tried ****to**) ignored them, the words he said bothered me. "Wait. How do you know of you're coming back here?" I tried to make it a question, but I already know Sora mapped his and Shiro's life out.

"Well, Tet likes to play with peoples lives, obviously, and so he will play with the supporting characters!" He spoke, sounding like a raccoon or something. "And you, are a supporting character." Shiro stated, pointing her finger straight at me.

B-but... I work so hard! How can I be-

"Unless you wear this, you won't be a supporting character." Sora grinned as he **_Magically_****_!_** held up a white mini-skirt that was only about three inches length, and a white shirt that was his size. "Fine. Give it." I walked over to the bathroom and changed. I kept on pulling the skirt and shirt up and down as I walked back to my companions.

_Click__!_ The phone beeped as I walked into the room. Sora had taken a photo...

Fiel held up her hands, causing wind to blow in our tightly sealed room. My skirt went up and I blushed. Sora and Shiro took pictures, both of them having a conversation about mature things. "AH!" I squeaked. "D-do-sto-st!" I stuttered. Suddenly, water seeped through my clothes, and I fell to the floor. Why does this always happen!?

* * *

**Sora's POV**

* * *

"Shiro, do you have everything?" I asked my sister, who replied with a stiff nod. Must be hard for her to leave them behind. "Where do you think Tet is Nii?" Shiro looked at me and I grabbed her small hand.

"We will figure that out." I grabbed a letter out of my pocket and placed it on top of a drawer.

We walked through the castle, taking note of the beautiful scenery. Why haven't we looked around more?

I stopped walking, causing Shiro to tug on my shirt. "I need to man up!" I reached for my phone, and I started to scroll through my wonderful album of pictures. "Nii..." Shiro pointed at my face. "Pervert!" She exclaimed. I chuckled as I turned off my phone.

We started walking again.

And kept on walking...

Walking... I looked around. We hadn't moved anywhere! "Master, why didn't you say goodbye?" Jibril's voice asked, sounding as if we was behind us.

"You could of said goodbye... Why did you not?" Fiel walked from around the corner, her slave following from behind. Kurami Raised her hands up to her mouth, then shouted,

"STEPHANIE DOLA! WE FOUND THEM!"

Steph walked around the corner, trying to keep her eyes out of sight. It looked like...

WAS SHE CRYING?! "Nii..." Shiro looked at me straight in the eye, and held tightly onto my shirt. "You made a girl cry! AGAIN!" She 'screamed'. I sighed and walked over to the sobbing princess, and wrapped my arms around her **_body_**. "Baka, we left 'cause it is harder to say good bye... Once you know you might not see each other for a very long time."

"I KNOW!... B-but..." She looked at me, and came closer, and closer...

.

.

.

And pressed her face into my shoulder, causing me to flinch. Did **not** expect that. "P-please... Come back..." I could clearly hear her sadden voice, trying to disguise its self as a calm one.

"We will." I lightly pushed her away, and we said our farewells before walking away. I still could hear her sobs after climbing up the stairs to the roof. I hope she sees my note... I felt something tugging on my shirt, so I stopped. "Nii, we're here." I looked up at our scenery. We were at the rooftop of the castle. "Oh? You found where to go?" Tet flew in from behind us, his trademark smile plastered on his face.

"It was easy. People would see the lights of you teleporting us and make a big fuss. You want people to notice it, so that'll entertain you while we get ready to go to... S-school..." I shuddered as Tet laughed. "Still interesting! Well, here we go!"

Light hugged my body as I held Shiro's hand tightly.

Goodbye, our world.

**Hello, the new one.**

* * *

I'm really sorry that this isn't as 1500 words. I'm working on a story about OHSHC and I really think it'll be good.

Every time I'm working on another thing, my previous works get fame all of a sudden!


End file.
